Floating Continent (Final Fantasy VI)
The Floating Continent is a location in the game Final Fantasy VI. It was originally the eastern part of the southern continent where the Cave to the Sealed Gate was located, and was levitated into the air by the power of the Warring Triad. Story The Floating Contient was raised by Emperor Gestahl and Kefka after they invaded the Land of Espers The Floating Continent came to rest above the city of Albrook, and from there Gestahl planned to use the power of the Warring Triad to reign over the world. The party dropped onto the continent using the Blackjack, battling the Imperial Air Force and Ultros on the way. Shadow, who had been working for the Empire prior to this, was found on the continent's western edge, and he joined the party. The four moved to the summit to stop Gestahl, battling the legendary Ultima Weapon on the way. Shadow then abandoned the party, claiming he is still employed by the Empire. At the summit, Celes appeared to help the party, and Gestahl used the power of the triad to paralyze the other party members. Kefka handed Celes a sword, and Gestahl offered her the chance to rule the world with him and Kefka, if she killed her friends to prove her loyalty. Celes refused and stabbed Kefka instead. Driven into a rage, Kefka called on the Warring Triad to awaken and give him their power. Gestahl tried to stop him, and was struck down by a bolt of energy from the triad, then kicked off the continent to his doom by Kefka. Kefka then moved the Warring Triad out of their formation. Shadow reappeared to stall him, the energy surge from the triad freeing the party. They fled the continent to its eastern end as the continent broke up behind them. At the western end of the continent, the player has a choice to leap onto the Blackjack, or wait for Shadow. If they choose to wait, Shadow will reappear with five seconds left on the time and escape, and can be found in the World of Ruin where he will permanently join the party. If the player does not wait, Shadow will be left behind and perishes. Treasure *Elixir *Murasame *Beret *Monster-in-a-box: Fight Gigantos for a Sasuke Monster Formations Imperial Air Force *Sky Armor, Spitfire *Sky Armor x2, Spitfire *Ultros, Typhon (Boss) *Air Force, Laser Gun, Missile Bay, and Bit (Boss) Floating Continent *Ninja x2 *Ninja, Platinum Dragon x2 *Platinum Dragon x3 *Behemoth *Behemoth x2 *Behemoth, Misfit x2 *Brainpan x3 *Apocrypha *Apocrypha x3 *Apocrypha, Misfit x2 *Apocrypha, Brainpan x2, Misfit *Dragon *Monster-in-a-box: Gigantos *Ultima Weapon (Boss) Escape *Naude *Nelapa (Boss) Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Floating Continent' are mentioned as one of the wonders in Final Fantasy Tactics. It bears the following description: :Theories once abounded as to what this mass of land might be. Academics have now settled on one prevailing theory: The Cataclysm caused a shift in the balance of subterranean cloudstone, allowing it to surface. '' Music "Floating Continent", or "New Continent", is the background theme of the Floating Continent. Trivia *The Floating Continent is the only location in ''Final Fantasy VI where it is possible to encounter a Dragon, besides the Veldt on extremely rare occasions. Because Dragons are the only enemy from which it is possible to steal the rare and powerful Genji Glove relic, players tend to spend extra hours here to attempt to steal from Dragons. de:Magischer Kontinent Category:Final Fantasy VI Locations